tribalherofandomcom-20200215-history
Game Interface
After logging in to Tribal Hero, you will be presented with the game interface in your browser. You can interact with the Tribal Hero world by utilizing the various tools and information provided on the interface. Status Bar ''' The status bar runs along the top of the game screen. This provides a wealth of useful information that can be accessed by clicking its various components '''Options Menu: '''Clicking the menu icon in the top left will access the Options Menu. This will present a dropdown list of different options: Profile: Selecting this will open up your player profile, which displays your cities and current rankings, what tribe you are in (if any), and your player description. Your Invitation code can also be found on your profile, but is not publicly visible. § Account Options: Selecting this will open a new tab in your browser that allows you to modify the e-mail address and password associated with your Tribal Heroes account. § Forums: Selecting this will open a new tab in your browser directing you to the official Tribal Hero forums. § Wiki: Leads here! § Help: Selecting this will open a new tab in your browser directing you to a page on the Tribal Hero Official Website containing detailed information on units, buildings, and structures. § Logout: Selecting this option will log you out and end your current Tribal Hero session. '''City Selector: '''Clicking this will give you a dropdown menu consisting of all cities currently under your control. Selecting a city and then clicking the blue-green icon next to the City Selector will center your current view on the Town Center of the selected city. '''City Details: '''Clicking the Town Center icon will bring up the City Details window. This will provide you with a number of details regarding the active city. The top of the window provides a breakdown of current resource stores and income as well as a running total of accumulated attack, defense, and influence points. The bottom of the window lists all active gathering and construction projects within the city. Clicking on any of these projects will center the current view on them. '''Unit Movement: '''Clicking the shield icon will open the Unit Movement window. This window allows you to track the movements of your armies as they assault or defend cities. From this window, you can issue orders to your armies to either invade or defend a particular city. '''Battle Reports: '''Clicking the scroll scroll icon will open the Battle Reports window. From this window, you can puruse the results of you own military engagements as well as receive information on foriegn battles. Clicking the "Mark as Read" button in the top left will dismiss all reports. '''Messages: '''Clicking the quill and parchment icon will open the View Messages window. From this window, you may read messages sent from other players as well as compose your own messages using the button in the bottom right. You must know the username of the player to whom you wish to send a message. Using the tabs at the top of the window allows tabbing between incoming and sent messages. '''Tribe: '''Clicking the red banner icon will allow you to view information on your current tribe. Tribes are a collection of players allied with one another. This window is unvavailable until you either create or join a tribe. '''World Ranking: '''Clicking on the graph icon brings up the World Ranking window. This window allows you to compare the various players, cities, and tribes playing Tribal Hero along different parameters. Use the tabs at the top of the window to cycle through rankings for individual players, cities, and tribes. The buttons underneath can compare rankings for attack points, defense points, loot stolen, and influence points. The player's own name, city, or tribe will be highlighted in gray in the ranking. Specific rankings, player names, city names, or tribe names can be searched for using the text box in the bottom right of the window. '''Resource Tracker: The far right of the Status Bar contains the Resource Tracker. From left to right, the tracker shows the available idle workers, gold, wood, crop, and iron the player has. Hovering over the Resource Tracker with the cursor provides a more detailed breakdown of resource income as well as listing the amount of resources currently being lost to upkeep. Playing Field ' The majority of the Tribal Hero game screen contains the playing field. The Playing Field shows the various cities and structures constructed by players in the game as well as natural resources available to exploit. The Playing Field can be navigated to explore the Tribal Hero world by holding down the left mouse button and scrolling. Hovering the cursor over various elements will provide basic information about them, such as the city it belongs to and the current level of the structure. Clicking on an element will allow you to interact with it via the Interaction Window. '''Interaction Window ' This window provides status information and available options regarding the currently selected structure or element. The top of the window provides details that vary based on the type of element selected. Resources like forests will provide information such as the ammount of resources available and the current harvest rate, while structures will show current owner, level, and hit point totals. If the selected structure or element can be interacted with, a series of actions will be presented in this window. Hovering over an action will provide detailed information such as what the action will accomplish and any associated costs. 'Minimap ' The Minimap is displayed at the bottom left of the game screen and provides a glimpse at the area surrounding your current view. Forests appear on the Minimap as green circles, with a number next to them indicating their current level. Cities appear as diamonds, colored based on their relative strength compared to your currently selected city. A blue diamond indicates the player's current city. Hovering over an element on the Minimap will provide basic information about it. Above the Minimap are additional tools: '''World Map: '''Clicking the map icon will open the World Map. This will appear as an elarged Minimap across the game screen that can be scrolled in much the same way as the Playing Field. Double clicking on any part of the World Map will center the player's view on that area. '''Find Location: '''Clicking the blue-green icon will open the Find Location window. Using the tabs on this window, players may search for other players by name, city name, or specific coordiantes. After searching for the desired information, the player's view will be centered on the Town Center of the seached player or city, or the specific coordiantes searched for. '''Send Feedback: '''Clicking the book icon will open a new tab in the player's browser. From this tab, players may submit feedback relevant to their Tribal Hero experience. Any bugs encountered during the game may also be reported here. '''Coordinates: '''The parenthetical numbers above the Minimap show the coordinates for the tile currently at the center of the player's view. This can be used in order to more easily pinpoint specifc locations. '''Zoom In/Out: '''The plus and minus icons above the Minimpap may be used to zoom the Playing Field in and out, allowing for an increased or reduced view of the game world. Using a mousewheel to scroll up will also zoom in, scrolling diwn will also zoom out. '''Chat Window Players can use the chat window to directly communicate with other players currently playing Tribal Hero. The chat window can be expanded by dragging the edges out or closed with the "x" in the top right. There are four channels to choose from. Global is for all things, but it is preferred to stay on topic. Tribe is to communicate with your tribemates, and is functional as soon as you join a tribe. Help Desk is for asking questions and answering them. Nothing else goes in Help Desk. Off Topic is for general discussion. You can create clickable links to parts of the game by typing the following into the chat: Stronghold, type #s:StrongholdName# Tribe, type #t:TribeName# Player, type #p:PlayerName# City, type #c:CityName# Category:Tutorials